Entre deux feux
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: [Session III] Ecrit par Ennie. Entre deux feux, c'est exactement la sensation que ressent Scorpius lorsqu'il se tient entre Albus et Rose.
_Bonjour les Nimbus 2000,_

 _On se retrouve avec l'unique texte de la troisième session._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Yunoki &Baderoh._

 **Un prompt proposé par :** Oxalia

 **L'auteur qui y répond est :** Ennie

 **Personnages principaux :** Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter et Rose Weasley.

 **Contexte :** Le coeur de Scorpius balance entre Rose et Albus.

 **Phrases/Mots à placer :** « Hippogriffe », « Je te l'avais bien dit. », « SCORPIUS ESPÈCE DE PITIPONK DOUBLÉ D'UN VERACRASSE ! »

* * *

 **Entre deux feux**

Être pris entre deux feux. Jamais cette expression ne m'avait paru aussi proche de la vérité. Il suffit d'associer ces feux avec les deux passions dévorantes qui me rongeaient le cœur depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Même trois, en fait. Car c'était sans compter le véritable feu qui se trouvait face à moi et qui lui s'étendait dans la salle de potion avec allégresse.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Je pense que pour bien comprendre tout ce qu'il s'est déroulé ici, il faut revenir longtemps en arrière. Pas quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson innocent et encore ignorant des épreuves de la vie, mais disons plutôt lorsque j'étais un enfant plus si innocent mais ignorant encore les épreuves qui m'attendaient.

Oui, tout cela avait commencé à la gare de King Cross.

J'étais en compagnie de mes parents et c'était ma première rentrée à Poudlard. La répartition occupait toutes mes pensées, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que je me retrouve ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, la plus grande des maisons. La fumée épaisse, crachée par l'antique train, recouvrait le quai et plongeait la foule dans la brume.

Mais durant quelques secondes, elle s'était déplacée, révélant la source du premier feu.

Longtemps, je suis resté fasciné par ses yeux verts brillants comme deux émeraudes. Même encore aujourd'hui, les voir suffit à me remplir de chaleur.

A mon plus grand désarroi, je me suis rendu compte que plus les années passaient, plus j'étais obnubilé par Potter, au point que je pensais que jamais personne ne pourrait le détrôner de mon esprit.

Et mon désarroi fut total lorsqu'en troisième année, je découvris la source du second feu.

C'était lors du banquet de bienvenue. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait versé un filtre d'amour dans mon jus de citrouille. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas _elle._ Mais c'était bien cette fille Weasley, celle qui me regardait comme un Mangemort, celle qui était toujours plongée dans ces bouquins et qui ne lâchait jamais Potter d'une semelle. De nombreuses fois, j'avais imaginé des moyens pour me débarrasser d'elle. Alors pourquoi ce soir-là, j'ai trouvé que tout était différent ? Que quelque chose en elle avait changé, mais quoi ? Était-ce moi qui avait changé ? Potter était toujours présent dans mon esprit mais le sien avait réussi l'exploit de s'y disputer la première place de manière effrayante.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que l'Enfer dans lequel je me trouve actuellement a débuté.

Le troisième feu, qui réduit actuellement les manuels en cendre, a une origine beaucoup plus récente. A peine une heure en fait.

Je me souviens être entré dans la salle humide et sombre des cachots. Des bocaux aux contenus étranges et suspects étaient alignés avec soin sur les étagères. Une odeur légèrement écœurante résultait des différents ingrédients qui avaient brûlés ici. Une légère fumée s'attardait encore sous le plafond de pierre.

J'aime l'ambiance glauque de la salle des potions. Pour moi, elle était emplie de mystères à dévoiler, de possibilités à tester et de sources de pouvoirs plus étendues qu'un simple sortilège. En sixième année, elle reste de loin ma matière préférée et c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à la conserver malgré la difficulté du programme.

Cette grande exigence expliquait sans doute pourquoi si peu d'élèves étaient présents cette année. Seulement un Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigles, deux Gryffondors et un Serpentard, moi.

J'avais été surpris d'être le seul de ma maison à poursuivre cette matière. Et bien embêté lorsque j'avais dû faire équipe avec les deux Gryffondors. Je déteste les Gryffondors et ces deux-là m'irritaient au plus haut point. Parce qu'ils venaient de la famille Weasley. Parce qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Parce qu'ils étaient foutrement attirants.

C'était mon plus grand secret, ma plus grande source de bonheur et ma plus grande honte. Vous l'aurez deviné, mes deux feux passionnels, Albus Potter et Rose Weasley.

Et une fois de plus, je me retrouvais entre eux deux pour préparer une potion qui, si elle était délicate en soi, devenait pratiquement impossible dans ces conditions. Leur proximité me troublait, et leurs chamailleries me déconcentraient au plus haut point. L'Enfer dans sa plus belle forme.

– Malefoy, mesure la poudre de licorne, ordonna Rose. Et toi, Al, coupe les racines de Mandragore.

Je m'exécutais sans rechigner. Suivre les directives de Weasley était toujours moins pénible que de l'entendre critiquer les moindres faits et gestes de chacun. Ce dont elle ne se priva pas.

– Al, fais attention à couper bien droit et pas trop épais, sinon ça va altérer les effets de la potion.

Je mesurai avec autant de précision que possible la fine poudre grisâtre. Malgré son caractère autoritaire, la fille Weasley avait cet air fier et intouchable qui me fascinait. Je me souviens encore de son regard lourd de méfiance dont elle me gratifiait lors de nos premières années, et même maintenant ce sentiment n'était pas tout à fait disparu. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal. Pas à elle du moins.

Je lui jetai un regard en coin tout en feignant de vérifier ma mesure. Elle avait relevé ses épais cheveux sur sa nuque afin qu'ils ne la gênent pas pendant la préparation. La tête penchée, les sourcils légèrement froncés, tout son être était concentré sur sa tâche, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde. J'aurai aimé qu'elle me regarde comme cela. J'eus la brusque envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Sentir son parfum, caresser ses cheveux… Elle m'aurait alors regardé avec une adoration mêlée d'admiration et ton mon être aurait été comblé.

Elle releva la tête et je détournai la mienne. Je versai la poudre tout en essayant de me ressaisir. Je devais me concentrer et arrêter de penser stupidement.

– Tu n'as pas encore fini, Al ?, soupira Weasley. Malefoy, aide-le s'il-te-plaît .

Je me tournai à contre cœur de l'autre côté de la table tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de mon voisin mais ma main frôla la sienne lorsque je me saisis du deuxième couteau.

Mon pouls s'accéléra aussitôt mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de trembler légèrement lorsque je me mis à découper et le résultat ne fut guère brillant.

– Faites attention, tous les deux ! On ne va jamais s'en sortir si vous ne vous appliquez pas plus que ça !

– Oh ça va ! protesta Potter. On fait ce qu'on peut, je te signale. Et puis comment veux-tu qu'on se concentre si tu nous critiques tout le temps ?

– Si vous étiez plus concentrés, je n'aurais pas à le faire. Dois-je te rappeler la note qu'on a eue à la dernière potion ?

– Oh, attend, laisse-moi réfléchir… Celle que tu me rabâches tous les jours parce qu'elle a fait baisser ta chère moyenne ?

– Je te l'avais bien dit de…

« Arrêtes de les écouter… », je pensai. « Concentre toi sur la potion, c'est tout ce qui compte ». Mais mes mains tremblaient encore lorsque j'ajoutai les racines.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois attiré par ces deux-là ? Je ne devais pas être normal.

Concentrés dans leur dispute, mes deux bourreaux ne remarquèrent pas que le feu était sur le point de s'éteindre sous le chaudron.

– Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui emmerde le plus Malefoy !

– Ce n'est pas moi qui bousille ses notes !

D'un même mouvement, ils avaient posé une main sur mon épaule, comme si j'allai leur donner raison. Mais là, tout de suite, mon esprit était occupé à une seule chose : augmenter l'intensité du feu.

C'était étrange, comme si deux courants électriques avaient parcourus mes bras et leurs avaient insufflé l'énergie nécessaire pour créer le brasier qui était à présent face à moi.

J'avais incroyablement chaud, mais c'est avec une sorte de détachement que je regardai le chaudron disparaître dans les flammes.

Tout cela me rappelait une autre scène. La première, en fait, que les deux autres incendies avaient provoqué.

Le soleil projetait ses premiers rayons dorés sur le parc, illuminant les étendues d'herbes et les pierres grises du château. Une belle journée s'annonçait et pourtant, je n'étais pas tranquille.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'était le premier jour de ma troisième année. Peut-être parce que mon tout premier cours était avec les Gryffondors. Ou encore parce qu'il s'agissait de ma première heure de Soin aux créatures magiques.

J'ignorais pourquoi exactement j'avais choisi cette matière, sachant qu'elle était enseignée par un vieux demi-géant à moitié cinglé et méprisé par l'ensemble des Serpentards. Les seuls animaux que j'appréciais étaient les serpents. En fait, la raison qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité - et que je n'aurais admise pour rien au monde - était que j'étais certain qu' _il_ serait là.

La foule d'élèves déjà présente m'indiqua que je n'étais pas en avance. Peu importe, je redoutais ce cours autant que je l'attendais. Je restais un peu à l'écart avec les quelques Serpentards qui étaient là par nécessité, la matière étant obligatoire pour leur futur carrière.

Les Gryffondors, eux, étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et j'évitais soigneusement de regarder vers eux.

– Ah vous êtes là ! C'est parfait, approchez, suivez-moi !

Le demi-géant venait de déboucher de la forêt, une arbalète à la main. L'air ravi qu'il affichait tranchait avec son allure sauvage de chasseur. Je le suivais en traînant des pieds, redoutant ce qu'il nous réservait. Des histoires horribles circulaient sur ce qui était arrivé aux élèves trop téméraires ou innocents alors qu'ils assistaient à ce cours. Devant moi, même les élèves de la maison des lions ne semblaient pas très confiants.

– Venez, c'est ici, dit Hagrid en s'arrêtant près d'une barrière. Attendez-moi là, je vais les chercher !

Avec sa barbe grisonnante, on aurait pu le prendre pour un père noël allant chercher des cadeaux dans sa hotte. Mais ce qu'il ramena quelques instants plus tard n'avait rien à voir avec des jouets. C'était des animaux sauvages : majestueux, fiers, dangereux. Mon sentiment d'inquiétude avait alors monté en flèche.

Hagrid présenta les Hyppogriffes en les nommant par leur prénom puis expliqua comment procéder avec eux pour ne pas être blessé. J'enregistrai chaque détail tout en me demandant si finalement, il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que je puisse sécher le cours.

– Il n'y a pas assez d'Hyppogriffe pour tout le monde alors vous allez vous mettre par trois et en choisir un.

Nous étions quatre Serpentards. Les trois autres étaient un garçon et deux filles qui, trop occupés à pouffer ensemble en montrant le professeur du doigt, ne firent même pas attention à moi. Je me tournai vite vers les Gryffondors en espérant trouver un duo rapidement. Mais tout alla très vite et je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Les derniers étaient Potter et Weasley.

Résigné, je me rapprochai d'eux, évitant le regard de Potter autant que celui d'un basilic.

Pour Weasley, c'était une autre affaire. Malgré moi, j'avais passé toute la nuit à penser à elle, essayant de comprendre d'où venait ce sentiment.

A présent qu'elle était près de moi, je continuais de me questionner. Discrètement, je notai que ses cheveux, d'ordinaire attachés en queue de cheval, tombaient à présent sur ses épaules en boucles élégantes. Lorsqu'elle surprit mon regard, je compris que sa méfiance avait disparu, laissant place à une sorte de fierté qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Au contraire. C'était comme si elle me lançait un défi que je voulais à tout prix remporter.

– Prenons celui-là, il a l'air calme.

La voix de Potter me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle me fit aussi comprendre que je n'aimais pas que ses yeux, sa voix aussi me procurait un sentiment de chaleur incroyable.

– Je vais y aller la première, dit Rose en relevant la tête.

– Tu es sûre ? lui demanda Albus avec inquiétude. Ça a l'air dangereux, l'un de nous devrait plutôt y aller.

– Au contraire, insista-t-elle. Il se sentira moins brusqué si c'est une fille qui l'approche.

Potter ne parut pas convaincu mais la laissa tout de même s'approcher de la créature. Quant à moi, je m'efforçais de rester le plus invisible possible, gardant une moue ennuyée au cas où mes camarades de maison regarderaient vers moi.

Mais je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour ça. Les gloussements avaient cessés et ils étaient à présent occupés à débattre sur la personne qui irait en premier, aucun d'eux ne voulant y aller.

Weasley, elle, avança courageusement, en douceur, et s'inclina profondément devant l'Hyppogriffe. Mon cœur s'affola lorsque je vis sa nuque à la merci du regard perçant de l'aigle et de ses sabots de cheval. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, il s'inclina à son tour, brièvement, et je pus respirer de nouveau.

Un soupir m'indiqua que Potter aussi s'était détendu. Je lui jetai un regard en coin, grave erreur car il eut la même idée. Le vert m'envahit et mon cœur s'affola de nouveau, mais pour des raisons différentes. Quoique… peut-être pas si différentes que ça.

Par Serpentard, j'ai vraiment un problème.

– A qui le tour ? lança Rose tout en caressant le cou de la bête.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder vers Potter pour percevoir son hésitation. C'est avec une sorte d'orgueil que je m'avançais d'un pas assuré tandis que Weasley s'éloignait. Mais je fus un peu trop sûr de moi et avança un tantinet trop près. Beaucoup trop près. Assez près en tout cas pour énerver l'Hyppogriffe qui sembla prêt à charger. Les jambes en coton, j'avais le choix entre m'enfuir et laisser le champ libre face à Potter et Weasley, ou bien rester là comme une andouille suicidaire. J'étais incapable de me décider mais j'eus tout de même le réflexe de lever les bras lorsqu'il leva ses imposants sabots.

– SCORPIUS, ESPECE DE PITIPONK DOUBLE D'UN VERACRASSE !

En une seconde, Hagrid fut devant moi et calma la bête en lui lançant des furets morts. Je m'assis par terre, le souffle court.

– Ça va ? me demanda Potter en s'agenouillant devant moi. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

A côté de lui, Weasley me regardait d'un air tout aussi inquiet, mais empreint de sévérité.

– Tu aurais dû faire plus attention, c'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait !

Je les fixais tous les deux, sans pouvoir répondre. Instinctivement, ils m'avaient tendu une main mais je ne savais laquelle prendre. Je devais sûrement être rouge cramoisi à cet instant, et ce n'était pas que de honte.

J'entendis soudain les rires de mes camarades derrière moi. Je me levai tout seul, d'un mouvement brusque.

– C'est bon, je n'ai rien, dis-je sèchement.

Heureusement, le professeur ne m'avait pas puni à la fin du cours, jugeant sans doute que ma frayeur avait été suffisante.

Lorsque je me suis éloigné de la forêt, me demandant ce que Potter et Weasley pouvaient bien penser de moi, ils m'adressèrent un sourire discret, chacun à leur manière, avant de s'éloigner et je cessai de penser.

Ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je me retrouvai dans une situation dangereuse lorsque ces deux-là étaient présents. J'aurai dû les éviter comme la peste mais l'attirance était trop forte.

Je sentis des bras m'éloigner des flammes qui s'élevaient de plus en plus haut. Peut-être que la solution aurait été que je choisisse. Potter ou Weasley. En admettant que je puisse les départager. En admettant que je sois capable d'avouer mes sentiments.

Autrement dit, autant apprendre à un Troll à jouer des claquettes.

Une gerbe d'eau éclaboussa le foyer ronflant et inonda les bureaux. Je fus trempé aussi et mes cheveux sentaient légèrement le roussi. J'aurai dû trembler à cause de l'eau glacé mais j'avais au contraire encore plus chaud.

De chaque côté de moi, Potter et Weasley ne m'avaient pas lâché et leurs bras étaient toujours autour de moi.

Jouer avec le feu est dangereux. S'approcher comme un papillon vers la lumière est suicidaire. Mais parfois - pensais-je entre mes deux feux - l'Enfer a du bon.

* * *

 _Alors comment vous l'avez trouver ? Nous on à jugé ce texte véritablement super !_

 _Si vous voulez lire les autres écrit, rendez-vous sur notre profil ou encore la page facebook : Les Prompts de Poudlard._


End file.
